Darling, only you can ease my mind
by our-time-to-live
Summary: OS. Parce que Sam se trouve complétement perdu à la suite d'une agression et d'une mission qui tourne mal, Bucky tente d'être présent, et d'apprendre en même temps, ce que c'est que d'être en vie après des décennies à avoir été contrôlé par HYDRA.


Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Voici ma toute première fic dans ce fandom, mais c'est pas faute d'aimer ces personnages depuis des années, voir deux décennies maintenant.

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire, que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Merci, et enjoy! :)

* * *

« Je sais que cette mission n'a pas l'air de vous enjouer, mais c'est seulement une semaine. Une semaine, on arrête Shaw et de nouveau la vie normale. »

Le ton utilisé montrait bien qu'il n'attendait pas de contestations, ni de reproches. Et quand Steve utilisait sa voix de _Captain_, Sam se savait foutu. Il ne pouvait rien dire, à part acquiescer aux ordres et espérer très fort que pour une fois, tout se passe bien. Pas d'ex agent double à leur trousse, pas d'organisation secrète, juste un bon vieux mafieux que la _police_ pouvait gérer. Surtout que cette mission l'embêtait un peu, pour une fois qu'il avait prévu de rendre visite à sa vieille mère. La pauvre, elle se plaignait depuis un moment de son manque de visites, alors Sam s'était enfin armé de courage et s'était dit que cette semaine, il allait prendre des jours de congés bien mérités. Oui, parce qu'il refusait de croire qu'il était _impossible_ de prendre congé de son statut d'Avengers, quoi qu'en dise Tony ou Clint. Il avait besoin de vacances, d'air libre, et ça, même si la fin du monde se déclarait imminente.  
Même si _Captain_ donnait des ordres.  
Même si Barnes, ce traitre, s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission. Et qu'il avait suivi, le faible.

Voilà comment il se trouvait là, assis sur un des canapés design de Stark, dans le salon principal du nouveau QG des Avengers. Parce qu'entre deux fins du monde, et trois cinglés de l'espace, ils avaient eu le temps de se retrouver une base et d'essayer de recoller les morceaux, tous ensemble. Et pour être honnête, la vie en commun avait plus de bons côtés qu'il n'aurait espéré, si on oublie les blagues et farces en tout genre qu'ils se faisaient les uns aux autres durant leur temps libre. Pour le peu de temps libre qu'ils avaient.

Sam finit par souffler de dépit à la fin des informations énoncés par Steve. Comme d'habitude, une mission simple sur papier était synonyme de désastres en tout genre. Et savoir pourquoi personne n'avait l'air de s'en méfier relevait du mystère.

« Attends, ça veut dire que je dois me taper une semaine à vivre avec Barnes ? Une semaine ? Steve, tu veux que l'un d'entre nous ne revienne pas vivant ? »  
« Tu vois Stevie, j'ai même pas commencé ! » La plainte venant de sa droite, Sam tourna la tête vivement avant d'hausser un sourcil d'étonnement. Buck avait toujours l'art et la manière de la ramener quand il ne fallait pas. Avec ce petit sourire narquois qui donnait à Sam des envies de torture et de meurtres.

« Oui, bien sûr, fais ta victime ! Avoue, la situation te fait bien rire ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu te portes volontaire ? »  
« Je te retourne la question. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai accepté le premier. »  
« Mais je voulais juste être sympa ! J'étais censé savoir qu'on allait devoir se supporter une semaine entière ? »  
« Bon, les gars… »

La voix de Steve les ramena (de nouveau) à la réalité, et Sam finit par dévier son regard de l'ancien soldat d'Hiver, gardant son expression neutre et passive. Bien, il n'avait pas envie de se faire enguirlander par Monsieur Perfection en personne, même si Barnes et son sourire satisfait lui tapait sur le système. Steve avait cet air de parent blasé et fatigué de devoir reprendre ses enfants toutes les trente secondes, et Sam aurait bien compatit si les choses avaient été différentes. Alors il se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, et ignora tant bien que mal l'ancien soldat à ses côtés.

« Ok, bon, pour résumer la mission, Barnes et moi, devons nous infiltrer aux côtés de Shaw, en nous faisant passer pour de potentiels clients, en armes à feux et armes chimiques en tout genre, durant une convention, la semaine qui arrive. Une fois qu'on a sa confession, ou du moins assez de preuves pour le coincer, boum, Nat et les flics débarquent. »

Le résumé de Sam tenait bien la route aux yeux de Steve. Seulement, le blond avait omis certains détails lors de la réunion générale des Avengers, et avait préféré attendre qu'ils soient seulement avec les désignés volontaires pour en parler. Voilà pourquoi il avait fait semblant de ne pas voir les yeux rieurs de Tony quand Bucky, puis Sam, avaient levé la main pour cette mission. Bon sang, ils allaient le détester.  
_Captain_ essaya de se détendre tant bien que mal, et de se débarrasser de son embarras. Il était le chef d'équipe, il n'avait pas à avoir peur de la réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis. Même s'ils pouvaient à peine se supporter. Dans un long silence, il se lança :

« Oui, alors sauf que vous n'allez pas être n'importe clients... Mais un couple d'Américains assez influents. Nat travaille déjà sur vos nouvelles identités. »

C'est en voyant avec quelle précision Steve était en train d'hésiter, que Bucky comprit. Il comprit et tenta de rester impassible le temps que l'information vienne au cerveau de Wilson. Puis il se mit à compter, parce que c'était à chaque fois le même temps qu'il lui fallait pour intégrer une information un peu douteuse. 3, 2, 1.

« Bordel de merde Steve ! » S'écria Sam en levant les bras au ciel. « Mais tu te fous de moi ?! Non, ah non, non non, c'est... Un couple ? Déjà c'est tellement peu crédible. » Un rire lui échappa, son cœur battant un peu trop vite à son gout. « A la limite, vas-y avec Tony, ce sera plus convaincant. »

Ce fut donc au tour de Bucky de rire, avant de récolter un regard noir venant du _Captain_. Ah oui, Stark et Rogers était un sujet assez délicat, même si pour une fois, Barnes se devait d'être en accord avec Sam. Deux minutes, seuls dans une pièce, et vous pouviez être sûr qu'Iron Man et Captain America se jetaient l'un sur l'autre.

« Fais gaffe, je vais presque me sentir vexé, l'oiseau. Ça pourrait être pire, imagine, toi et Scott devoir faire semblant d'être ensemble ? »

« Tu es en train de me dire que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Les mains de Sam s'arrêtèrent net sur ses genoux, et ses pensés se calmèrent enfin quand Bucky prononça quelques mots. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Barnes puisse être d'accord pour ce genre de mission, l'ancien soldat n'étant pas très branché câlins et marque d'affections en tout genre. Le peu de personnes qu'il pouvait laisser l'approcher se résumait à Tony pour son bras, Steve, Natasha et Sam lui-même, lors de rares occasions.  
Bucky haussa les épaules à sa question, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sam en faisait toute une histoire. Cela allait être un jeu d'enfants, beaucoup plus facile que lors de ses missions d'infiltrations pour HYDRA. Au moins avec Sam, il était sûr d'être en sécurité. Malgré leur soi-disant querelle mutuelle, Bucky savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Sam si quelque chose tournait mal, et vice versa.

« Bah non, figures toi. Allez, une semaine et je te promets que je serais un copain exemplaire. De toute façon, on va s'en tenir aux basiques. On se tient la main, on se parle sur un ton doux... Je n'abuse pas de toi promis. Avec un peu de chance, on n'aura même pas à s'embrasser devant eux. »

'On n'aura pas à s'embrasser tout court', pensa Sam, sur le point de faire une syncope. Il allait de surprises en surprises et regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir pris ses vacances avant que Steve ne les convoque. Ou avant que Bucky ne se désigne volontaire, et _qu'il le suive nom de Dieu. _  
Steve les observa un moment, lui-même curieux de la réaction de son plus vieil ami. Il connaissait Bucky par cœur, et sa manie de charrier toute personne susceptible de partir au quart de tour, la définition même de Sam Wilson. Et d'ailleurs avec Sam, Steve pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, à sa façon de rire quand Sam s'énervait pour un rien, à sa drôle de mémoire quand il était de corvée de courses et qu'il se souvenait de la marque de céréales préféré de Sam. Bon d'accord, même si c'était pour les lui piquer en retour, ces petits détails n'avaient pas échappés au Captain. Mais devoir gérer une mission solo avec Falcon pour /partenaire/ et être aussi calme ? Oui, Bucky l'étonnait de par sa soudaine maturité.

« Très bien, alors c'est réglé. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je vous en remercie. Vous aurez vos nouvelles identités demain matin, la réservation de l'hôtel a déjà été faite et vous partirez lundi midi pour un retour jeudi soir, si tout se passe bien. »

« Il n'y a jamais rien qui se passe bien dans nos missions, Steve. Tu vas voir, ça va soit durer plus longtemps, ou les méchants vont être sacrément coriaces. » Sam grogna, toujours mécontent de cette situation.

« C'est pour ça que vous partez avec vos équipements au cas où. Mais qu'on soit bien clair, on évite la casse et les dégâts. J'en ai marre de devoir vous sauver les fesses avec les assurances à chaque fois que vous passez quelque part. »

Sam acquiesça doucement, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'appui du canapé. Il était cuit, finit, et sa mère lui manquait atrocement. Steve était un traitre, toute l'équipe voulait le tuer à vrai dire. Et bizarrement, avoir un Bucky si sympa et compréhensif ne le rassurait pas des masses, même quand il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort.

* * *

Le Vermont. On pourrait croire que les super vilains ou les mafieux de New York avaient de meilleurs gouts, en matière de lieu attractif pour leurs soirées secrètes, ou en l'occurrence, conventions du mal, mais non. Alors quand leur avion se posa dans le Vermont à l'aéroport de Burlington, Sam fut même presque surpris de savoir qu'un aéroport s'y trouvait. Au moins, il pouvait dire que le lieu le dépaysait pour sûr, de même que pour Bucky, dont le sourire aurait pu lui faire croire qu'il se trouvait en vacances et non en mission.

Le vol s'était très bien passé. 1h30 sans escale, ce dont Sam était le plus heureux. Ils avaient eu le temps de se familiariser avec leurs nouvelles identités ainsi que toutes les informations et photos concernant Shaw, et ses proches. S'ils voulaient boucler cette affaire au plus vite, tous les raccourcis étaient les bienvenues, et Sam n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.  
Bucky avait été exemplaire durant leur vol, Sam devait l'admettre. C'était à la fois terrifiant et fascinant de le voir se mettre à l'œuvre, recoupant informations par informations et le voir devenir petit à petit cet être fictif, sortant du génie de Natasha. 1h30, voilà ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'Andrew Jones devienne réel. Et Sam songea qu'avoir été le soldat d'HYDRA cachait beaucoup d'autres identités.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à l'hôtel que Sam réalisa l'ampleur de leur tâche. Ses gens ne se cachaient même pas, il avait pu apercevoir certains des plus grands criminels déambuler dans les différents couloirs et étages comme si de rien était. Le personnel lui-même ne semblait pas si surpris, à croire qu'avec les années, ils avaient fini par s'y habituer. Une certaine Olga les monta à leur chambre, et déjà Bucky avait intégré la personnalité de qui devait être Andrew, un riche homme d'affaires, récent dans le business de l'armement, à la tête de Jones Co. Bien sûr, Nat s'était assurée qu'une fausse entreprise et un compte à son nom puisse être ouvert, afin de couvrir leurs arrières si besoin. Et le charisme qu'Andrew était supposé avoir, Bucky n'avait pas besoin de le feindre, oh ça non, Sam en était le principal témoin. Pour se calmer les nerfs, il tenta de ne pas faire attention aux yeux ébahis de cette Olga face à Bucky, et préféra faire profil bas, scrutant les alentours de leur étage, et finit par souffler de soulagement une fois arrivé à leur chambre. La 175.  
Et par chambre, Sam aurait plutôt dit une suite. Quasiment aussi spacieuse que celle qu'il avait à leur QG (selon les désirs de Stark), avec une vue imprenable sur les chaines de montagnes typique du Vermont. Au moins le lit était assez grand pour que chacun ait de la place, et que personne n'ait à dormir sur l'un des fauteuils en daim. Quoi qu'ils eussent l'air aussi confortable que le lit après tout.

Sam finit par poser ses affaires à même le sol, tandis qu'Olga tendit une brochure à Bucky, énonçant les thèmes et buts de la semaine de Shaw dans cet hôtel. Et ce fut grâce à un des sourires charmeurs de Barnes qu'ils apprirent que cet hôtel était réputé pour recevoir des réunions et assemblés de ce genre. Puis enfin, en laissant le numéro de la réception, Olga partit enfin, et Sam finit par se détendre.

« Continue à être si charmant, et ton mec pourrait croire que tu dragues le personnel. » Il se décida d'en blaguer alors qu'il défit sa valise, jetant un coup d'œil à Bucky qui inspectait la pièce.

« Oh mais qu'il ne s'en fasse pas, je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui. »

« Hilarant, Barnes. »

Bucky esquissa un sourire, cette fois plus sincère que tout ceux sur son visage depuis le début de la journée et s'approcha de Sam avec attention.

« Tu n'auras qu'à prendre le lit, je dormirais sur le fauteuil. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à ronfler cette fois. »

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Et soit pas bête, tu as vu la taille du lit ? Il y a de la place. Je prends le côté gauche. »

Sam s'attendit à une réplique cinglante de la part de Bucky, et non pas à ce dernier encerclant sa taille de par son bras métallique. Il fronça les sourcils quand l'ancien soldat le rapprocha contre son torse, et pria tous les dieux pour ne pas rougir comme une fillette de quatorze ans.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu souhaites exprès qu'on dorme ensemble... »

Et non, hors de question que la voix de Barnes contre son oreille lui fasse de l'effet. Sam s'était juré que ça n'arriverait plus.

« Dans tes rêves seulement, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. »  
« Mmh... Par contre, si tu continues à être tendu comme ça quand je suis près de toi, ils ne vont jamais y croire. Alors on se détend, Sam. » Murmura le soldat un peu plus près.  
« Pas Sam. Michael. On devrait s'y mettre maintenant. »

Sam grogna de mécontentement avant de lui donner un coup de coude contre son torse afin de s'en débarrasser. Le rire de Barnes emplit la pièce et Sam ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi, les traits du visage moins tirés que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, des couleurs en plus sur ses joues et un air moins torturé.  
Oui, cette semaine allait être très longue.

* * *

Au final, devoir gérer tout un groupe de super méchants dans une salle de réception n'avait pas l'air si compliqué. Bucky était absolument parfait dans son rôle. Charmant quand il le fallait, flirtant de temps en temps avec certains convives dans l'espoir de s'attirer quelques faveurs et se rapprocher de leur cible, Sam était épaté. Lui de son côté, avait plutôt l'air de faire potiche, s'accrochant au bras de Bucky tel un trophée à exhiber, souriant à tout va. Il n'avait qu'un rêve pourtant, tous les mettre en prison un par un, en mettant un point d'honneur à ce que son visage d'Avengers soit la dernière chose qu'ils puissent voir avant d'être emprisonné.

Lundi soir, et Shaw tenait déjà son premier discours à la réception. Un discours d'ouverture qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles du couple fictif, loin de là. Bucky s'était rapproché de la scène, scrutant les moindres faits et gestes de leur homme, tandis que Sam s'était légèrement mit en retrait. Le premier point de leur plan était d'observer, ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, juste le strict minimum. Bucky se trouva à sourire narquoisement lorsque le regard de Shaw se posait sur lui dans le public à certains moments, et c'est quand il finit par avoir un début de sourire en retour qu'il sut que le jeu était lancé. La proie venait de mordre à l'hameçon.

Les nerfs commençaient à monter, Sam n'avait jamais été à l'aise lors de mission d'infiltration. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il laissait ça d'ordinaire à Nat, Clint et Barnes. Tandis qu'il trouva refuge près du buffet, Sam pria tous les dieux auquel il ne croyait pas, ainsi que Thor, afin que tout se passe bien et que Bucky ne fasse pas tout foirer. Si leur couverture était grillée, ils étaient foutus, voilà pourquoi aussi ils n'avaient pas pris d'oreillettes ni de micros pour cette soirée, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de visuel sur l'ancien soldat, sa conscience le trahissait.

Au moment où un petit four fit son chemin dans sa bouche, une main familière lui attrapa la sienne avec facilité, le faisant se tourner avec surprise. Surprise qui disparut très vite lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Shaw, et Bucky à ses côtés, caressant la paume de sa main du bout de ses doigts. Oh bon sang, Sam devait se ressaisir au plus vite, ce n'était pas le moment de ressentir des papillons dans le ventre. Shaw avait cet air narquois sur le visage, de ce genre que Sam avait eu horreur en fin de soirées, en rentrant seul à travers une rue à peine éclairée. Sam était une proie, et Shaw le loup.

La voix de Bucky le sortit de son trouble. « Michael, chéri, voici le seul et unique Sebastian Shaw. Tu sais, l'homme avec qui je rêve de faire affaire depuis des mois maintenant... » Son corps près du sien l'enveloppait d'une chaleur rassurante. Sam lui offrit donc un large sourire, feignant un vif intérêt tandis qu'il accepta la main tendue par Shaw.

« Oh, vous me faites vraiment beaucoup trop d'honneur. Andrew, vous auriez pu mentionner la beauté de votre époux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous le gardez si près de vous. »

Sam avait envie de fuir, alors il se contenta de serrer plus fort la main de Bucky. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme, qui le dérangeait beaucoup. Shaw était attirant, il comprenait l'aura de cet homme et comment il avait pu convaincre la moitié des personnes ici présents, mais son regard était… Malsain. Malsain et déconcertant.  
Bucky laissa échapper un rire forcé, rentra dans le jeu de Shaw et espéra que Sam allait être de la partie. Sa main glissa le long des cotes du Falcon, avant de se poser sur sa hanche en une poigne possessif. « Je ne me fais pas de souci, il est tout à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh oui, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et heureusement pour cette mission, Sam ne mentit pas lorsqu'il répondit à Shaw, sa sincérité transparente et son cœur battant.

* * *

« Sam, va falloir que tu nous fasses un peu plus confiance si tu veux que cela fonctionne. »  
« Tu sais quoi ? Nat aura qu'à t'accompagner la prochaine fois, tu râleras moins et la mission serait peut-être déjà fini à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Même s'il tentait de garder une voix assez basse pour pas éveiller les soupçons dans les chambres voisines, Sam abandonna tout son calme et s'acharna sur cette pauvre télécommande qui n'avait rien demandé. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui taper sur le système, Barnes aurait dû s'en rendre compte à la fin de cette longue journée. Mardi était passé à une vitesse fulgurante, deuxième jour sur place et toujours pas de confession ni d'activités vraiment illégales prises en flagrant délit. Ils n'avaient que jusqu'à jeudi après midi s'ils souhaitaient sortir de leurs rôles fictifs le plus vite possible. Et avec Shaw qui leur rôdait autour depuis qu'il avait été introduit au couple, Sam était une boule de stress ambulante. Bucky, lui, se contentait de s'adapter aux différentes situations, ayant compris très rapidement que Shaw était tout attiré par Sam et qu'il s'agissait d'une information qu'ils pouvaient tirer à leur avantage. Pour le moment, il préféra se tenir à distance de Sam, juste au cas où s'il devait se prendre la télécommande de la télévision en pleine tête.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. » Se contenta-t-il de râler, un air contrarié sur le visage. « Ça n'aurait pas marché avec Nat, pas cette fois-ci. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de piquer la curiosité mal placée de Falcon, qui finit par ne plus prêter attention à l'émission de télé, et observa Bucky à l'autre bout de la pièce. Evidemment que lui et Nat avaient un certain passé commun, des fois Sam ne comprenait pas toujours tout, mais il savait le lien particulier qui les liait tous les deux, un lien empli d'atrocités et de honte qui les avait marqués pour toujours. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel avant de reposer sa chemise dans son sac de voyage, le dossier de Shaw ouvert à ses pieds. Non, il n'allait pas tomber dans ce piège, pas quand Sam lui parlait avec une voix si douce qu'il avait l'impression de fondre et que toutes ses erreurs auraient pu lui être pardonnés. Ce n'était pas le lieu, ni le moment de toute façon. « Je pense pas que Shaw aurait été aussi sensible au charme de Nat qu'il ne l'est au tien, crétin. »

Sam haussa les épaules, s'asseyant plus confortablement sur leur lit, digne d'un palais. « Dans ces cas-là, il est encore plus bizarre, Nat est la meilleure d'entre nous pour soutirer des infos aux mecs, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Peut-être, mais dans ce cas précis, le fait que Tasha soit une femme ne m'aurait été d'aucune aide avec Shaw. On a tiré le gros lot avec toi, le gars fait que te dévorer des yeux à chaque fois qu'on le croise. »

Barnes avait utilisé un ton rieur, l'amusement visible sur les traits de son visage, et Sam se dit qu'au moins, si cela pouvait faire rire l'un d'entre eux, il n'allait pas se rendre malade pour ça. Surtout que Sam connaissait son physique, il était bien fier de son corps et savait en jouer pour attirer n'importe qui. La seule différence ici, était que Shaw le répugnait au plus haut point, et devoir agir de façon docile avec cet homme le faisait enrager.

« Mouais, je dis pas le contraire mais c'est con, j'aurais plutôt cru que toi, tu serais son type. »

Bucky stoppa net ses mouvements, fermant le dossier d'informations et parcourut la chambre en deux secondes, pour se tenir face à Sam. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, attendant une réplique ne venant pas. Son ami se contenta de l'observer en silence, la tête penchée sur le côté avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Enfin, il finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de Sam, coupant la télé en un vive geste. Bien, aucune distraction ne devait le déranger pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de te sous-estimer ? Sam, t'es celui avec l'un des plus gros egos que je connaisse, après Tony et Scott, mais tu vois le genre. Il est où le problème ? »

« Je ne me suis pas sous-estimé, je faisais juste un constat. T'es beaucoup plus confiant que moi pour ce genre de missions, où il faut faire semblant, inventer, se donner un genre. Tu bluffes n'importe qui. Perso, c'est quand il va falloir être opérationnel et foncer dans le tas que là, je saurais quoi faire. » Sam s'arrêta, la frustration visible alors qu'il tentait de s'expliquer, les yeux rivés sur Bucky, à la recherche d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui saurait le calmer.

Ils avaient bien l'air ridicule, assis, les jambes croisées, l'un en face de l'autre dans une presque pénombre. Tout semblait plus simple comme ceci, moins d'impact sur la réalité. Une bulle en dehors du temps. Une bulle, qui, semblait avoir un certain impact sur Bucky également, subjugué par l'aura de Sam et sa façon de le voir, lui. Depuis son affectation chez les Avengers, Buck ne s'ouvrait que rarement à l'équipe. Certains jours plus faciles, puis d'autres une angoisse sans nom qui le laissait anesthésié, allongé dans son lit sans un mot. Sam ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais c'est quand il le regardait qu'il se sentait le plus vivant.

« Tu sais, faire semblant c'est simple dans le fond. Dis-toi que… Dis-toi que tout ce que tu dis, ou fais, sous cette identité, ça provient d'une autre réalité, une autre dimension. C'est un rôle, quelque chose qui aurait pu exister pour de vrai, mais que tu expérimentes. Peut être qu'il y a un autre Sam Wilson dans un autre univers, qui porte ce nom, Michael, et tu prétends être lui. »

Dire que Sam fut bouche bée aurait été un euphémisme. Non, Bucky était, à la fois, un être à part, et tout ce que Steve avait pu lui raconter sur leur enfance et adolescence. Sam en sourit, un rire surpris s'échappa même de ses lèvres. « Un univers parallèle ? D'autres Sam ? Je savais que tu étais fan de sciences mais pas à ce point. »

« Comment ça, tu le savais ? »

« Je te rappelle que toi et Cap êtes au programme d'histoire dans les écoles primaires, dans la section Seconde Guerre Mondiale, champion. Et puis… Steve m'a raconté des histoires de vous deux, avant. Je le lui ai demandé. »

« Oh... » Bucky gratta l'arrière de sa nuque, signe de son embarras. Sam commençait à reconnaitre ses habitudes. « Eh bien, des fois je m'en souviens. Pas de tout, juste des détails. Comme un… Une sorte de douce émotion qui m'enveloppe. Me souvenir m'apaise, parfois. »

Evoquer le passé avait souvent un goût amer dans la bouche Bucky, une nostalgie constante qui le suivait partout. Mais savoir que Sam avait demandé à savoir, le remplissait d'une certaine joie qu'il n'arrivait pas nécessairement à décrire. Sam, lui, lui adressa un nouveau sourire, et une de ses mains se posa sur l'épaule de Bucky, celle faite de peau et d'os. Un simple geste qui voulait dire tellement. « Nouveau projet dès que cette fichue mission se finit, c'est de t'aider à te souvenir un maximum. Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher. »

La détermination de Falcon lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Jamais personne n'avait encore eu autant de foi en lui. Et non, Steve ne comptait pas. Steve était capable de le suivre, _jusqu'au bout_, c'était entièrement différent. Alors dans un murmure, il donna son accord et attrapa la main de Sam se trouvant sur son épaule, et la serra délicatement. « Je comprends tellement pourquoi Shaw ne peut pas te lâcher d'une semelle. » Ria-t-il, faisant référence à leur conversation d'origine.

Sam en rit, lui aussi, mais le cœur n'y était pas cette fois-ci. Le but de cette mission était de prétendre, n'est-ce pas ? Puis faire de l'humour lors de conversation sérieuse, aidait à ne pas stresser, Sam le savait mieux que quiconque, la psychologie étant l'autre domaine dans lequel il excellait, _peu importe ce que le reste des Avengers pouvait dire._ Il fit glisser sa main, loin de Bucky, et se redressa, la gorge soudainement sèche. Non, développer des sentiments pour son coéquipier lors d'une mission, avoir envie de l'embrasser plus que tout, était la pire des idées. « Je… Je vais aller faire un tour, fais pas de conneries avant que je revienne, okay ? »

Alors Sam fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux dans ce genre de situation, il prit la fuite. Sa veste déjà enfilée, et son paquet de cigarettes en poche, ne voyant pas le regard perdu de Bucky, fixé sur lui.

* * *

Trois clopes consumés et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard sur ce balcon, Sam n'était toujours pas calmé. Son esprit ne voulait pas penser à autre chose qu'à Bucky, Bucky et sa façon si directe de le regarder, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers lui. C'était dérangeant, beaucoup trop intime et cela lui créait des angoisses qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait avoir. Vraiment, Steve était le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire, Sam était sûr de trouver une petite vengeance qui allait inclure Tony également. Puis bon sang, dès que cette mission allait finir, sa mère allait être la première personne à le voir en pleine crise existentielle.

Pour couronner le tout, Bucky semblait ne pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'espace. C'était dingue ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait suivi et qu'il avait sans cesse besoin de le toucher comme ça ? « Hey, du calme soldat, c'est bon, je t'ai dit que je revenais, j'en ai pour… »

Il se figea. Ce n'était pas Bucky. Ce bras autour de sa taille, cette main sur ses hanches, il gronda et recula, levant enfin les yeux vers le nouveau venu. Evidemment, cette soirée ne pouvait qu'empirer. Sam plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, adossé à la rambarde du balcon. Génial, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, et Shaw lui adressa un charmant sourire.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre comme ça, ce n'est que moi. Vous m'aviez l'air bien seul depuis quelques minutes. »

Parce que maintenant il se mettait même à l'observer de loin ? Génial, Sam pouvait ajouter psychopathe à sa liste d'adjectifs. Se souvenant de son rôle à jouer, il ricana, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. « Non, non, c'est moi, j'étais dans la lune. Je.. Je ne savais pas que vous séjourniez à cet étage ? »

Shaw secoua la tête, toujours ce foutu sourire en biais sur le visage quand il s'adressait à Sam, comme si le mettre dans l'embarras le réjouissait plus que tout. Il portait un costume ressemblant à celui de la veille, noir de jais et impeccable sous tous les angles. C'était comme s'il avait été cousu sur son corps, et même Sam devait admettre que Shaw était canon. « Je rendais juste visite à un ami, quelle chance de tomber sur vous, Michael. Et sans Andrew… Tout va bien ? »

Non, Sam n'allait pas jouer le rôle du gars triste et délaissé par son mari. Ce serait même une offense à l'intelligence de Shaw s'il tombait dans le panneau. Mais dans un sens... C'était _comme si Shaw n'attendait que ça_. Alors une idée germa dans son esprit. S'il voulait que la mission se termine avant la fin de cette semaine, il n'avait pas le choix. « Oh, vous savez ce que c'est. » Il souffla, arborant des yeux de chien battu tout en haussant les épaules. « Le travail avant tout, n'est-ce pas ? Andrew y est tellement dédié, son ambition ne l'arrête pas. Le but de cette semaine est de vous impressionner avant tout. »

Bien, flatter son égo n'était évidemment pas compliqué, et Sam se surprit même à croire en ses propres paroles. Shaw en sembla ravi, se rapprochant dangereusement du corps de Sam. « Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est censé m'impressionner le plus, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire, les affaires d'Andrew m'intéressent beaucoup. Financer des armes chimiques avec l'argent de donations pour votre charité est brillant, cela pourrait m'aider pour notre projet de virus. »

Merde, Sam n'avait pas son équipement, ni ses micros. Il venait d'avoir une confession en moins de cinq minutes. « Oh, attendez que je lui dise, il en sera excité. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier. »

Mordant à l'hameçon, Shaw attrapa une carte de visite d'une de ses poches ainsi qu'un stylo, et écrivit ses coordonnés au dos, avant de la tendre à Sam, et de se pencher vers son oreille. « Si jamais votre mari est trop occupé, deuxième étage, chambre 59. Et voici mon numéro. » Murmura-t-il avant de se décaler et de retourner à l'étage d'en dessous.

Son cœur continuait de battre la chamade, alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son souffle. Cet homme arrivait à le rendre si mal à l'aise, mais au moins, lui et Bucky avaient une opportunité de lui tomber dessus maintenant. Il fit tourner la carte de visite entre ses doigts tremblants, déterminé plus que jamais. Il était temps de faire part de son plan à Bucky et de le mettre à exécution.

* * *

« Bucky, va falloir que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance si tu veux que cela fonctionne. »

« T'es en train d'utiliser mes propres mots contre moi, l'oiseau. »

« Est-ce que ça marche ? » La voix de Sam était un doux murmure à ses oreilles, tandis qu'il regardait à travers la foule pour apercevoir Nat et Clint au loin. Ce soir était le grand soir, enfin, ils allaient pouvoir arrêter Shaw et chaque complice dans cette pièce.

Bucky souffla, ses gestes imitant ceux de Sam à chaque fois que ce dernier bougeait pour attraper un verre ou un énième petit four. « Non, pas vraiment. Je ne fais pas confiance à ce type, et tu veux foncer tête baissée dans ses griffes. » Il siffla, tentant de garder sa voix la plus basse possible. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer, ils étaient si près du but.

« Justement. » Sam plaça son verre contre ses lèvres, de tel sorte à ce que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il dise, à part Buck. « Toi-même tu l'as dit. Shaw me veut. Alors on va lui accorder ce qu'il souhaite, du moins faire semblant. Je l'attire hors de la réception, je le fais parler, et Nat et le Shield peuvent en faire ce qu'ils veulent ensuite. »

Et dans un enchainement parfait, la voix de Natasha retentit dans leurs oreillettes. « Les garçons, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais Sam, va falloir entrer en jeu. Et Buck, on est là. Ton oiseau risque rien. »

Sam finit par en rire. Son plan était brillant, il avait eu un éclair de génie, et Bucky devait au moins le reconnaitre au lieu de bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans. Ou comme quelqu'un de terriblement jaloux, en sachant ce que Sam s'apprêtait à faire. Barnes profita de leur couverture pour attraper la main de son « époux », ne sachant pas trop qui en avait le plus besoin au final.

« Au moindre dérapage, tu me fais signe. Histoire que tu n'aies pas ton oreillette pour rien. Et je suis sérieux, on ne sait pas jusqu'où il peut aller. »

Sam attendit un petit moment et observa les faits et les gestes autour d'eux avant de se pencher en avant. Sans prévenir, il pressa ses lèvres contre la joue de Buck, essayant de faire durer le contact le plus longtemps possible. Sam ne savait pas d'où il sortait cette bravoure tout à coup, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, surtout en remarquant ce joli rose colorer les joues du soldat. Il se justifia malgré tout, les papillons dans son estomac se transformant en une boule de nerf au fur et à mesure. « Shaw nous observait. Je te vois plus tard en sortant d'ici. »

Sam se détacha de Bucky, légèrement à contre cœur et finit son verre d'une traite. C'était la meilleure forme de courage qu'il ait pu trouver jusqu'à maintenant, n'en déplaise à sa maman. Avec un dernier regard envers Barnes, il s'éloigna à la recherche de Shaw dans la foule. Natasha se trouvait dans la pièce, Scott, Steve et Tony dans un van à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, Bucky était _juste là_ également. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver, n'est - ce pas ?

La première partie du plan consistait à approcher Shaw et l'amadouer de la façon la plus simple au monde : le complimenter sur cette merveilleuse soirée et sur sa tenue. Ensuite, Sam devait prétexter vouloir lui parler d'affaires avec Andrew, et suggérer qu'ils aillent dans un endroit plus discret, à l'abris des regards.

Bingo, voilà comment Sam se trouva dans la chambre du principal intéressé, faisant comme s'il avait bu un petit plus que de raison, et se laissa charmer, au plus grand plaisir du criminel, dont les gestes devinrent plus sûrs, plus fermes et directs. Une main derrière le cou de Sam, une sur son torse, une se baladant sur sa taille. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui disait de tenir bon, qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de plus que quelques minutes avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il suffisait qu'il arrive à faire répéter à Shaw ce qu'il lui avait déclaré la veille sur le balcon.

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous acceptez le partenariat avec Andrew ? Juste comme ça ? » Sam tenta de rediriger la conversation vers le sujet principal, ayant accepté un verre de la part de Shaw. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas le boire, il ne voulait pas savoir si l'autre aurait été capable de le piéger de cette façon. Il lui fit dos, observant la suite, essayant de scruter le moindre détail qui puisse les aider. Les pas du millionnaire s'avancèrent vers lui, jusqu'à ce que Shaw se presse contre Sam, une main longeant sa cuisse. « Il reste des négociations à faire, mais je pense qu'elles sont en cours et qu'elles devraient très bien se passer. »

Sam esquissa un sourire, son esprit lui criant de lui faire manger sa main s'il continuait à le toucher de la sorte. Avant de sortir d'ici, il mettrait un point d'honneur à lui casser le nez, il en avait hâte. « D'accord, très bien, vous.. Vous pouvez me redonner les détails du partenariat, que je puisse les donner à mon mari ? » Sa voix hésita lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Shaw sur son cou, et ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau. Oui, il allait également lui casser les dents.

« Allons Michael, je pense qu'on en a assez parlé… Il serait temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, tu ne crois pas ? »

Un blanc passa dans son esprit, le temps qu'il enregistre l'information. Merde, Shaw n'allait pas lui répéter la même chose que la veille, mais Sam en avait terriblement besoin. S'il poussait les choses un peu plus loin, alors peut être que cela fonctionnerait ? « Je croyais que le partenariat était chose sérieuse ? » Dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face, ne supportant plus sa bouche sur sa peau. Il posa même son verre sur la table à leurs côtés et repositionna ses mains sur le torse de Shaw, comme pour le repousser ou l'inciter à plus de contact, lui-même ne savait plus trop.

Sam put sentir son esprit se déconnecter au moment où Shaw l'embrassa. Ce baiser aurait pu être agréable, dans d'autres conditions, avec un autre, mais là, il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Shaw embrassait comme il dirigeait les opérations, de façon possessive, sans aucune douceur ni de délicatesse. Juste de l'envie et de la force. La situation était en train d'échapper à Sam. Son dos heurta l'un des murs au bout de quelques secondes, quand il l'embrassa en retour, les mains du millionnaire défaisant sa veste de costume avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Sam détacha ses lèvres de celles de Shaw pour essayer de reprendre son souffle et de réfléchir très vite à une autre stratégie.

« Attendez, Shaw, je... »

« Non. Non, j'ai assez attendu. Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de m'allumer et de me laisser en plan ensuite ? » Sa voix maintenant correspondait à celle que Sam espérait depuis des jours. Froide, calculatrice, ce n'était plus le Shaw qui tentait d'être charmeur pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Le plus humiliant dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment et que tout le monde pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait. _Bucky pouvait l'entendre_.

Un autre baiser. Plus dur encore, la langue de Shaw forçant le passage. Cette bouche que Sam détestait descendit sur son cou, encore une fois, et il se retint de lui envoyer un coup de genou en plein menton. Sam laissa échapper une plainte, que Shaw prit pour de l'enthousiasme et sa main se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de Falcon.

« Ok, non, enlevez vos mains. De suite. »

Un ricanement fut sa seule réponse, et son esprit vu rouge. « Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous de ton mari, ou du contrat… Je peux balancer ce virus sans son aide, je peux avoir mes propres armes chimiques quand je veux. J'essayais juste d'être sympa pour toi, tu sais. » Shaw répondit contre sa clavicule, une de ses mains se posant sur la ceinture de Sam. Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. « Mais comme d'habitude, il vous en faut toujours plus et moi j'en ai marre, si je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens de toute façon. »

La confession, il venait de la faire, et Sam s'en rendit compte au moment où il entendit quelqu'un jurer dans son oreillette. Cela le réveilla de ce cauchemar, juste à temps pour donner son feu vert. « Nat, maintenant ! »

Son genou rencontra enfin le menton de Shaw, qui hurla de surprise et de douleur, tandis que Sam le repoussa avec toute la rage qu'il ressentait depuis le début de cette opération. Natasha et les agents du SHIELD furent rapides à entrer dans la pièce, à croire qu'ils attendaient derrière la porte depuis le départ, et s'occupèrent de la situation en un temps record.

Sam resta cloitré au mur tout le long. Le souffle toujours court et son costume tout débraillé. Il avait besoin de sortir de là, de frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose, de hurler sur Nat pour savoir si oui ou non ils avaient pensé à intervenir avant, mais il ne fit rien. Il n'entendait plus rien. Pas même la voix de Bucky et son entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

« Sam ! Sam, oh bon sang, Sam, est-ce que ça va ? Sam, regardes moi. »

Deux mains délicates entourèrent son visage, et au bout de quelques secondes, Sam put distinguer un bleu azur le ramener à la réalité. Bucky. Bucky était là, et il avait l'air... prêt à tuer quelqu'un. « Quoi ? Je... Oui, oui, ça va. Putain, c'est enfin fini. » Bucky attendit quand même, ses mains ne lâchant pas son visage, ses pouces caressant ses joues. « Bucky, hey, ça va. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Shaw est enfin arrêté. »

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer ce nom, parce que le visage de Bucky se referma aussitôt et il s'apprêta à rétorquer quand Steve et Tony débarquèrent dans la pièce, attirant l'attention du Falcon et du soldat. Bien, Steve se sentait coupable et Tony contrarié, super, Sam sentit le mal de crâne arrivé.

« Sam, je te prends rendez-vous avec un consultant pour les prochains… »

« Quoi ? Non, non Cap, je n'en ai pas besoin, ça va. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et dormir pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. » Il laissa Bucky attraper son bras gentiment, prêt à le guider vers la sortie. Et sans le lâcher du regard, Bucky déclara « Steve, je le ramène chez lui. »

« Attendez, vous.. »

« Steve. » La voix du soldat de l'Hiver retentit dans la pièce. C'était un avertissement, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. « Tu verras ça plus tard, ça peut attendre, je ramène Sam. »

En leur adressant un fin sourire, Steve leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux avant de se retourner vers Tony. Les deux allaient devoir gérer la suite des évènements du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Et c'est en passant le seuil de la porte, aidé par Bucky, que Sam attendit des mots magiques. « Oh, et Wilson. » Tony commença doucement. « Tu me fais le plaisir de prendre des jours de congés. La semaine entière s'il le faut. »

* * *

Les jours suivants furent un brouillard pour Sam, qui avait fini par retourner chez sa mère pour ses jours de congés. S'éloigner des Avengers et des missions quotidiennes lui avaient fait un bien fou, et en même temps, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regretter de ne rien avoir dit à personne. Le lendemain de leur retour du Vermont, Sam avait de nouveau prit son sac et avait atterri chez Darlène, sans un mot mais avec un énorme câlin.

Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant, et il avait plus de dix appels manqués entre Steve, Nat et Wanda, quelques messages de Clint et Tony, puis assez étrangement, un seul de Bucky. Bucky, qui lui accordait l'espace et le temps dont il avait besoin, mais qui précisait en même temps qu'il était là s'il en avait besoin. C'était le meilleur moyen pour donner envie à Sam de retourner à Manhattan en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf.

« Sammy ! Viens me voir une seconde ! »

La voix de sa mère lui fit prêter attention à autre chose qu'à son téléphone, qu'il reposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. En chemin, il attrapa une boîte de chocolat, qu'il tendit à sa mère dès son arrivée dans le salon. Il se souvenait que c'était le meilleur moyen de l'amadouer quand il était enfant. Et au vu de son regard, elle avait l'air de très bien s'en rappeler aussi. « Tu vas me demander quelque chose ? »

« Mais non maman, j'essaye d'être un peu plus attentif, c'est tout. » Il embrassa sa joue gauche avant de poser la boîte sur la table et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Sa mère était le genre de femme à ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche, et à dire ouvertement ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Bizarrement, Sam comprit assez vite qu'elle l'avait appelé pour quelque chose de sérieux. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Darlène se redressa pour regarder attentivement son fils, et posa ainsi une main sur son genou, en signe de réconfort. « Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre d'avoir mon fils rien qu'à moi pour quelques jours, mais… Je crois pas que ce soit par simple courtoisie. »

« Fais gaffe, je vais croire que tu veux que je reparte vite. »

« Samuel, arrête tes bêtises. Tu sais que je me fais du souci pour toi tous les jours, être un héro c'est beaucoup de responsabilités et je.. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu oublies de prendre soin de toi. »

S'il y avait bien une chose que Sam détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de causer du souci à sa vieille mère. Voilà pourquoi il y avait certaines parties de sa vie qu'il gardait secrètes, même si elle semblait tout le temps voir à travers lui. « Ne t'en fait pas, je vais très bien. » Il se pencha une nouvelle fois, pour embrasser son front et resta contre elle, comme quand il était enfant. « La dernière mission a été… Compliquée. Et… Je crois qu'un de mes collègues me plait bien. »

A défaut de pouvoir tout raconter à sa mère, Sam pouvait au moins partager quelques-uns de ses secrets avec elle. Et les relations amoureuses, Darlène en était une fan inconditionnel. Un sourire illumina enfin son visage, et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas tout fait foirer, finalement.

* * *

« T'es pas venu me déranger au labo pour parler sciences. Vas-y balances, c'est quoi le souci et qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Comment t'as su que t'avais pas envie d'étrangler Steve et que tu voulais juste coucher avec ? »

Tony fit disparaitre l'hologramme de ces plans en une fraction de seconde et demanda à FRIDAY de faire en sorte à ce que personne ne les dérange. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Bucky Barnes venait frapper à sa porte pour des conseils matrimoniaux.

« Bien, au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. » Il se racla la gorge, mentalement pas du tout près à parler de sa relation avec leur Captain. « C'est par rapport à l'oiseau, huh ? Dis-toi que tu ne dupes personne, à part peut être Sam lui-même. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas envisagé une telle possibilité. Soit, ce n'était pas un secret, son attirance pour les deux sexes était chose connue par toute l'équipe et il ne comprenait pas non plus comment certaines personnes pouvaient le penser 100% hétéro. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé du labo du génie et rigola en le voyant sortir une bouteille de scotch et deux verres du fond d'un de ses tiroirs. « Je les garde en cas d'urgence. Ne le dis pas à Rogers. »

« Hors de question que je me mêle de votre histoire, je veux juste quelques conseils ou explications. »

Tony lui servit un verre avant de s'adosser à sa table de travail, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre. Sa relation avec Steve était pour le moins explosive. Cela fonctionnait à merveille entre eux, mais il ne le souhaitait à personne malgré tout.

« Ok. » Il se lança après une gorgée, passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour son équipe de bras cassés. « Ok, alors déjà, dis-toi que j'ai toujours envie d'étrangler Steve, surtout quand la perfection de Monsieur lui fait faire des choix inconsidérés. On sait très bien qu'on ne sera jamais d'accord sur tous les points, qu'il y aura très souvent des engueulades mais d'une certaine façon… Je n'aurai pas envie que ce soit autrement. Steve est… Steve est la gentillesse incarnée, mais il a d'énormes défauts. Avec du temps, on a juste réalisé qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de changer la personne, mais plutôt de voir si on peut accepter ces défauts-là. Et je l'aime pour qui il est. »

Bucky écouta, attentif. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Tony Stark se confier à ce point sur son meilleur ami. Et il avait une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« D'accord, mais… Mais comment t'as su que… Que t'allais pas tout faire foirer ? Je me dis qu'en plus, avec ce qu'il vient de vivre, il a pas forcément besoin de… »

« Avec ce qu'il vient de vivre » Tony le coupa directement, mettant fin à une tirade d'apitoiement sur son sort. « Sam a besoin de temps et d'ordre dans sa vie. Mais il a surtout besoin de savoir que ses amis sont là pour lui, et que tu es là pour lui. Ouais, je te mets pas dans la catégorie des amis parce qu'on sait que t'es bien plus. Et justement, ta réaction ce soir-là, me fait dire que tu ne feras rien foirer du tout. »

Rêvait-il ou Tony venait de lui faire un compliment ? Peut être que le scotch était un peu trop fort. « Ma réaction ? » Bucky ne savait pas où Iron Man voulait en finir, et il se sentit très vite à l'étroit. « Je.. J'ai peur de pas m'en souvenir. »

« Justement. Avant que Sam nous donne le feu vert et que Tasha puisse intervenir, je sais que tu as tout entendu. J'ai bien vu que le soldat était à deux doigts de faire une apparition surprise. T'as quand même réussi à te contrôler et ta priorité a été de faire en sorte que Sam aille bien et soit à l'abri, en lien sûr.» Tony s'agenouilla en face de Bucky en le voyant cogiter, lui donnant un coup amical sur son épaule. « Crois-moi, t'aurais pas eu la même réaction il y a un an, et Shaw serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Bucky se rendit bien vite compte que Tony avait raison. A chaque fois que le soldat était prêt à se réveiller quand il ne le fallait pas, la présence de Sam arrivait à l'apaiser. De jour comme de nuit, Sam était son remède, il fallait qu'il lui dise dès son retour. Mais les doigts curieux de Tony qui inspectèrent son bras robotique lui firent perdre le cours de ses pensées. « Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Tu m'as dérangé pour ton amourette avec Wilson, laisse-moi au moins faire quelques modifications sur ton bras, ça ne va pas du tout. »

* * *

La salle de sport du QG, voulue ultra équipée par Tony, était totalement vide en cette fin de soirée. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas rare de voir le couple d'espions se livrer à une lutte sans merci sur le ring, ou un Captain esquivant les attaques de ses hologrammes préférés. Chacun avait ses techniques d'attaque et ses entrainements fétiches. Pour Sam ? Le sac de frappe était le meilleur des antis stress disponible sur le marché, et il était plus que ravi de voir que personne n'était là pour l'emmerder. Il venait de rentrer il y a deux heures, dans un silence de plomb. Il avait bien croisé Clint et Scott dans la cuisine commune, et avait échangé quelques mots, mais sans plus. Personne n'avait essayé de le pousser à parler, et il était parti assez vite sans demander son reste.

Premier coup. Assez lent, timide, juste histoire de commencer. Deuxième, troisième, beaucoup plus vifs, en plein cœur du sujet. Au bout du quatrième ? La frustration était en train d'être libéré. Les coups étaient pour lui, ils étaient pour Shaw, pour Riley, pour Steve, et Nat, et Bucky. Ils étaient pour toute cette myriade de sentiments confus qu'il avait ressenti en l'espace de deux semaines, et qui l'avait de nouveau plongé dans un état similaire à celui dans lequel il était après la mort de Riley. Toute cette colère s'échappa enfin, les larmes avec, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant un long moment, même pas quand Bucky débarqua dans la pièce, adossé à la porte avec un fier sourire aux lèvres. Voir Sam de retour au QG et reprendre du poil de la bête ne pouvait que le rendre heureux après tout.

« J'aimerai pas être à la place de ce pauvre sac, si tu veux mon avis. »

Sam assena une dernière frappe avant de souffler et d'enlever ses gants. Ses jointures étaient toute rouges mais rien de bien grave, une bonne douche allait pouvoir arranger tout ça. Il leva les yeux vers Bucky, et resta admiratif de ce sourire ravageur qui lui allait parfaitement. Oh, il avait conscience de sa niaiserie, mais pour rien au monde il n'avait envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? T'as gagné au loto ? Je te préviens on partage les gains ! » Sam s'exclama du fond de la salle en attrapant sa bouteille d'eau qu'il engloutit en moins d'une minute. Juste le temps adéquat pour que Bucky puisse se rapprocher à sa guise. « Non, mais t'es de retour. C'est presque pareil du coup. »

La répartie de Sam s'envola, et ses bonnes résolutions avec. Si Bucky continuait à le regarder de cette façon, il ne répondait plus de ses actes. « Ah. Ouais, huh… Désolé de pas avoir répondu, ni d'avoir prévenu que j'étais revenu. D'ailleurs, attends, comment t'as su que j'étais là ? »

« Très simple. » Bucky passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui avait l'air encore plus long que dans les souvenirs de Falcon. « FRIDAY me prévient automatiquement quand Steve ou toi, vous rentrez de missions ou de vos congés. »

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent de surprise, rond comme des soucoupes. Alors ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir non plus. Bucky avait-il vraiment besoin de savoir tout ça ? C'était adorable de sa part, et Sam se mit à rire.

« Bon sang Barnes, t'es pas croyable. Ok, je… D'accord, c'est logique. Ok, alors tu es là, tu... Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Savoir comment tu allais. On a pas eu le temps de discuter depuis la semaine dernière et je… J'espère que quelques jours avec ta mère ont pu t'aider à y voir plus clair. »

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui prit la main, un geste si familier depuis si peu de temps, et le fit se rapprocher avec un doux sourire. « Oui, j'ai juste une question à te poser. Et puis Steve avait raison, je vais aller voir un spécialiste pour… Pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre des mots nets sur la fin de cette mission, mais il était déterminé à ne pas laisser cet incident lui gâcher la vie, et le début de ce nouveau truc là, qu'il existait entre lui et Bucky. Il prit son courage à deux mains, osant lever les yeux vers l'ancien soldat. « Quand tu étais sous l'emprise d'HYDRA et que tu.. Et que t'avais ses missions, t'as dû… Enfin tu vois… »

Il était incapable de finir sa phrase tellement la réponse lui donnait envie de vomir. Sam n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris au vu de comment Bucky avait l'air de s'adapter à la situation, qu'il avait dû vivre quelque chose de similaire quand il travaillait pour HYDRA. Et Barnes semblait avoir compris ce qu'il lui demandait, alors il le prit dans ses bras calmement et le serra fort contre lui avant de répondre. « Si tu demandes si j'ai dû coucher avec des gens pour obtenir des informations, ou mener une mission à bien en étant sous l'emprise d'HYDRA, alors ouais, évidemment. »

Sam passa ses bras autour du cou de Bucky, maintenant il était impossible qu'il le laisse partir.

« Le consentement n'était pas là tout le temps, et les missions ont dérapés plus d'une fois, mais ça va mieux. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, en plus. Mais… Merde, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas de ton plan, Sam. Ce genre de… Monstre, je les ai connus. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je sais pas ce que je ferai. »

Bucky était un être d'une douceur que peu de gens arrivaient à voir. Tout le monde ne voyait que le soldat de l'Hiver, mais Sam s'était vite aperçu qu'il y avait beaucoup plus ça, la violence n'avait jamais été inné chez Buck. Et parce qu'il avait compris son histoire, Sam n'hésita plus une seconde.

« James Buchanan Barnes, je vais t'embrasser. Si tu es contre, dis-le-moi maintenant. »

James. Bucky n'avait plus été James depuis des décennies. Plus il y pensait cependant, plus l'idée le soulageait. Bucky était le jeune homme que Steve connaissait avant la guerre et qui avait combattu à ses côtés, Barnes celui qui avait été endoctriné par HYDRA pendant des années. James ? James avait été ce gamin fan de sciences, qui rêvait d'une vie parfaite pour ses trente ans. Il donnerait tout pout le revivre avec Sam.

Alors il leva les yeux au ciel, touché par tant de gentillesse, et céda le premier. La tendresse avec laquelle Sam répondit à son baiser lui fit enfin croire que tout irait pour le mieux.

Et Sam ? Sam profita juste de l'instant présent, le temps que ça dure. Avant la prochaine catastrophe, la prochaine mission.


End file.
